After Darillium - The Master Plan
by LM541
Summary: After years of searching the Doctor closes in on the Master, but a fight against his greatest nemesis has never been simple. Old friends return return and enemies, long forgotten, step out from the shadows. The continuation of my story 'After Darillium', so you should read that first otherwise this one will not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Search

The TARDIS materialised on Regulon V, a small backwater planet in Straden system. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, after five years of chasing whispers, rumours, coded messages anything, he had finally caught up to the Master. A cold shiver ran down the Doctor's spine, even that man's name could spark some fear in him.

Slowly stepping out of his ship, the Doctor took in the view in front of him. Regulon V was a trading colony, there was space ports and markets as far as the eye could see. The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS and picked the sonic from his pocket. Activating it against the ship, a few seconds passed and the ship faded from view. With the Master around the Doctor wasn't risking anyone finding the TARDIS. He'd also programmed it to seek out River if he didn't return within 5 days.

The Doctor's thoughts went to his wife. It had been five years since he'd seen her. Knowing River she'd probably gone on an adventure with his younger self, which meant that he would have always brought her back from the Library.

The Doctor began walking through the many streets and markets the covered the planet. He knew that he was within at most 3 miles of the Master's hideout. The streets were quiet, there were people, but it was quiet. The people in the street moved out of his way and avoided all of his attempts at communication.

He remembered River once told him about being too noisy and lately he had been just that. Chasing down the Master and Jenny had brought out a new anger in the Doctor. He had never thought himself a violent man but in these last five years of anger and hate, the Doctor had changed. Gone was the twelve year old that this body used to be, even his old collage professor attire had gone and been replaced with darker, less vibrant feel. The tweed and bow-ties remained, bow-ties were still cool.

Amid the silent trading and shuffling feet the Doctor heard something that returned all the feelings of compassion and destroyed those of anger. A child was crying. The Doctor looked around trying to determine where it was coming from. On the other end of the street there was a child curled up crying into his arms. No one around was doing anything, there were no parents and no one even looked at the boy. Slowly, so not to scare him, the Doctor walked up to the boy.

"Hello," the Doctor said softly, crouching down next to the boy, "my name's the Doctor, what's the matter?"

The boy looked up, there was no sign of tears or that he had even been crying. In fact the boy had a sly smile on his face.

"Hello Doctor,"

Before he could even question what was happening the Doctor was surround by people in black stealth suits, mercenaries, this wasn't the Master's style. When the Doctor turned to find somewhere to run he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Looking back the child had a device that worked on the same premises as a needle.

The world around him began fading away, sounds became blurred and his heartbeats rang out through his ears. The Doctor fell onto the floor and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had this chapter done early and I've decided to upload it, this means I probably won't upload chapter 3 until Friday.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Perfect Prison?

White lights and muffled voices consumed the Doctor's senses as he slowly woke. Moving to sit up a sharp pain bounced around his head. The Doctor fell back against the hard mattress of the bed he was lying in and slowly turned his head to the right. There were no people in this room but voices echoed around it. The door at the far end of the room had a mesh window built into it, thought it the Doctor could see two men stood outside.

The men were most definitely guards meaning that this was a prison. This was not the Master's style at all. Within a few minutes of him awakening the two men walked away from the room and a metal panel moved up to cover the mesh window. The Doctor tried to sit up again and this time managed to move enough to press his back against the wall. Looking properly at the room it was small, black walls and with a very bright light built into the ceiling. He was about to call out, to see if there was anyone to explain what was happening when a loud buzzer echoed around the room.

"Hello Doctor," A male voice spoke through a PA system, "good to see you're awake."

"What's going on, why am I here and who are you?" The Doctor asked, though he had a reasonably good idea of the answer to the first two questions.

"All in good time Doctor. But my name, well you're the Doctor so how about you call me the Governor."

"The Governor? Stupid name. Another question where am I?" The Doctor spoke quickly.

"Still on Regulon V but a long way away from where we found you. My turn for question, why are you on this planet at all?" The Governor asked.

"I think you already know that, most of the universe knows what I've been doing for the last five years."

"Ah yes, chasing the Master. And that Doctor is why you are here."

"Why am I here because of that, the Master hasn't hired you I know that much,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if the Master was orchestrating this then he would already be here to talk to me."

"Well deducted. The Master has not hired us no, we have been hired to find him. And you will take us to him."

"Well if you'd not kidnaped me then I would have found him." The Doctor said remembering how close he'd been to getting back his daughter.

"And if we'd let you find him then we would not be able to get our reward for taking him to our employer."

"Who's you're employer? Why do they want with the Master?"

"It's not the Master he wants. It's been said that the Master has with him a young girl,"

The Doctor began to worry, did these people want Jenny?

"It's believed that this girl is a time lord," the Governor continued, "that she is still young and does not truly understand her full capability. Which makes her the perfect weapon."

"Do you know who that girl is?" The Doctor asked bitterly.

"Yes Doctor, your daughter. And when we find her you will never see her again."

The Doctor jumped from the bed and onto his feet ignoring the destructive pain in his head. "You lay one finger on her and you will never see the light of day again!"

"Doctor, we will find her and take her. And there is nothing that you can do to stop us."

"Except I know that you need me to find them. I will never tell you anything and then all I have to do is wait. And then all hell will rain down upon you."

"The problem with that plan is that we don't need you Doctor, no. We need your TARDIS."

The TARDIS, even if they could find his ship they could never get in or fly it, the old girl would never let them. All he needed to do was wait and then River and the Ponds would show up and save him, given that he didn't found a way to break out first.

"Good luck finding it." The Doctor said calmly as he sat back on the bed.

Another buzz rang out and the PA clicked offline. The Doctor scanned around the room and found to sign of security cameras. He jumped to his feet and began searching for a way out of the room. No way out through the walls, not a crack in one of them, the floor would be a pointless effort as well. The door was white steel and the mesh window was too small from him to get through.

"There is no way out Doctor." The PA must have come back online while the Doctor was consumed in his thoughts. "This is a perfect prison,"

"The perfect prison? I've been locked inside a few of those before none of them worked."

"This one will Doctor. While we're talking, where's that TARDIS?" The Governor asked with little patience in his voice.

"I won't tell you." The Doctor said bluntly sitting back on the bed.

The PA buzzed off and the door of the cell opened. Two men in stealth suits walked in one with chains in his hands, the other wearing knuckle dusters.

"I take it you're not room service then." The Doctor said as the men pulled him up from the bed.

The taller of the men put one hand around the Doctor's wrists, holding them together, while using the other to wrap the chains around them. When the Doctor's writs were secure the other end of the chains were attached to a hook on the ceiling, lifting the Doctor slightly off the floor.

The tall man walked out the room and left the other in the room with the Doctor. The Doctor was stuck with his hands above his head locked in a room with a mercenary wearing knuckle dusters.

"One last time," the man said gruffly, "where's your TARDIS?"

"One last time," the Doctor mocked, "I won't tell you."

"Right then, you'll talk one way or the other. This one tends to be the quickest." The man said.

The Doctor barely had time to consider what had been said before the first strike collided with his stomach.

* * *

**Leave a review to tell me what you think. Between now and Friday is your last chance to tell me if you want to see any returning characters, so PM me which character/characters you would like to see back. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Holding Resolve

Jenny stared blankly at the wall of her cell. It had been five years since she had last seen her father, five years of absolute hell. The last five years she had spent stuck with the Master, enduring pain, torture, starvation anything that he wanted to do to amuse himself or hurt her.

The earlier years had been the worst. The first 6 months everything the Master did hadn't affected her resolve and she still believed her dad would show up and save the day. After the first year Jenny began to worry if the Doctor was going to arrive, but still believed that he would. After the second year the Master's methods of torture and intimidation had started to become effective and she feared him. Every time he entered the room she felt a cold shiver. At the end of the third year the Master had moved them to some new planet where they were more isolated. She had been allowed to go out onto the planet outside her cell but knowing that he was so close to her destroyed any thought of freedom. After the fourth year Jenny had almost given up hope that the Doctor would ever arrive and that he had forgotten about her. At the end of year five the Master had dominance over her. When he would enter the room she would stay as far away from him as possible and jump at any form of contact. Now at the start of year six Jenny had nearly forgotten that the Doctor even existed.

They had recently moved again, some backwater planet that was a trading colony. The Master had been less aggressive since they came here. Apparently he was a step closer to winning, what he was winning Jenny had no idea. She hadn't seen him since yesterday but he had been more verbally violent, calling her things in both English and Gallifreyan that would cause any other person's blood to boil in anger. After five years of this the words hardly scratched the surface.

Hearing the sound of footsteps echo from the corridor in front of her room Jenny backed away from the door and to the other side of the room. The was a loud click as the door was unlocked and the Master walked in. His pristine black suit shone under the light.

"Good morning dear," the Master chuckled. "I've got some news for you" he continued moving over and crouching next to her. "Guess who's showed up?"

When Jenny didn't answer, just shielded herself from him as best as possible, the Master grew angry. "We'll go on." He said "GUESS!"

Jenny jumped back slightly when he shouted and he laughed at that. "Oh dear, oh dear. Well I'll tell you shall I, your dad's showed up."

When Jenny's eyes widened at the prospect of seeing her father again the Master just gave her a fake sympathetic look. "Daddy won't be happy when he finds out what a wreck you've become." The Master scolded. "Will he dear," he finished, lightly stroking her cheek.

The Master took pride in the fear he could spark in this girl. She was supposed to be the daughter of the Doctor, 'the bravest man in the whole universe' Jenny once told him. He had neglected to tell her that the Doctor had been kidnaped by a group who called themselves 'the demon slayers'. The group had attacked him once, that was the reason they were on this planet, but at least now he had all three relays ready.

"Right," The Master said jumping to his feet, "if the Doctor is here I should get to work. Would you like a walk first dear?" He asked. Allowing the girl the tinniest piece of freedom always strengthened her resolve, which made the times he broke her again even more fun.

The Master offered his hand to Jenny. Seeing an opportunity she balled her hand into a fist and drove it into his stomach. The Master clutched at his stomach in pain as Jenny stood up and started a run for the door.

Anticipating the move the Master reached out and grabbed Jenny by the waist and pulled her back, throwing her against the wall.

"That was a very bad mistake." He said, his voice full of anger. "You know what I have to do now, don't you?"

He saw the fear in Jenny's eyes and laughed aloud. "You need to stop trying to escape, you're mine, to do as I please."

Jenny kicked out, her right leg making contact with his stomach. The Master tightly grabbed her hair and pulled up, enough that she was in pain but not enough so that she was in the air.

The Master flexed the fingers of his left hand then brought it forward in a viscous smack across Jenny's cheek. She screamed out in pain in the Master laughed in response. He lifted his hand again and repeated the motion until Jenny sobbed in pain. He released her hair and Jenny fell to the floor, both of her cheeks were bright red and there were a few visible cuts from where his nails had torn her skin.

As the Master turned to leave he heard Jenny call out weakly.

"What was that?" He asked looking back to her.

"If my dad's here I have nothing to fear any more." She said, get voice barely a whisper.

"No no no," the Master said walking to her. "If daddy is here then you have everything to fear." The Master laughed and kicked at Jenny's ribs a few times before walking away from the crying girl on the floor.

The Doctor was still chained to the ceiling of his prison cell. The beating that 'knuckle head', as the Doctor had named him, had given him ended some 3 hours ago by his count. He looked down at his beaten body, his shirt, bow-tie and waistcoat had been removed and his chest was covered in cuts and blood.

He hadn't given them any information and it had taken Knuckle-Head about 40 minutes to give up.

"Still hanging around Doctor?" The Governor spoke through the PA system.

"Yes actually, I'm a bit hungry though, I think there's some Jammie Dodgers in my coat pocket." The Doctor said, putting up a facade was the best way to deal with people like this.

"Quite the comic Doctor, we will soon see how long you can hold your resolve. I will break you and when I do you will regret ever holding back from us."

"You can't break me, I've got nothing to lose."

"Except perhaps your daughter,"

"Do you not listen," the Doctor began. "The Master will have moved again and now I have no chance of finding them. AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

No reply came from the PA but the Doctor felt the chains slacken and he fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Children of Time

River Song fell into the sofa in her home. Today marked five years and a week since the Doctor had left her to chase the Master. He was a fool and she knew it, he knew it as well but he was too damn stubborn to admit it.

Every day River listened out for the TARDIS hoping that he might return to her. This time she hadn't attempted to contact a younger Doctor, just in case the timelines got scrambled. She had lived five years just like any other person. She had taught at the Luna University, visited her parents and been completely normal.

River got up to go to the kitchen and get a drink of something alcoholic. It had been a hell of a day at work and she needed to unwind. As she began to walk a familiar wheezing sound filled the air. She turned and behind her stood the tall blue box she had missed so dearly.

"Doctor! Doctor!" River called as she ran into the TARDIS.

There was no sign of him in the control room. River began to walk towards the corridors when she heard footsteps. Turning, River was met, not by her Doctor but by some new man, wearing a navy World War 2 trench coat.

"River Song?" He asked "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, now where hell is the Doctor?"

_A few hours previously_

_Jack collapsed into the chair behind his desk. He looked around the recently rebuilt hub and at the people working in it. Since 'Miracle Day' he had worked hard to re-establish Torchwood and help restore the damage the family caused. Rex had decided to work for Torchwood as he had become immortal like Jack and could not risk the CIA finding out._

_Though it took some convincing Martha and Mickey had joined the new group and Gwen still helped out every now and then. Jack let out a heavy sigh, all the people here were here because of him. Well not him directly, but the Doctor. As much as Jack loved every second he spent travelling with the daft man, these days Jack began to hold some resentment towards the Doctor for cursing them with this life._

_Jack remembered the words said by Harriet Jones before she died that one day the Doctor would fail to appear. Why, why in these last few years did the Doctor decide to leave Earth. The whole of Cardiff had seen Abbadon, the whole world saw the children and the 4-5-6 and every last person on this planet had lived through Miracle Day._

_In the time after Ianto's death, Jack had blamed the Doctor for not showing up and fixing things. The Doctor normally stopped alien invasions before they even reached knowledge of the public or governments but when the whole planet could see what was happening he didn't arrive and innocent lives were lost. It wasn't the Doctor's fault he travelled the whole of time and space, he couldn't be expected to save everyone. Could he?_

_Jack stared into the glass of whiskey in his hand as if it held all the answers to his questions. Then he heard it, that sound. That familiar wheezing and groaning, after all this time the Doctor had come back. Jack stood up from his chair and looked into the office behind him. The TARDIS was stood there, silent. The Doctor hadn't walked out, so Jack pushed open the doors and went inside._

_The TARDIS was different, it was grey and blue and far neater than the old one. There was no sign of the Doctor in the control room, but he had to be in here as the TARDIS had only just landed. Jack took a step forward and stopped when a hologram appeared in front of him. 'Is that the Doctor?' Jack thought. It looked nothing like the Doctor he remembered, but Jack knew he could change his face._

_"Hello River." The hologram started. 'Who is River?' Jack asked himself. "Look if you're seeing this the things have gone wrong. I'm on a plant called Regulon V and I've programmed the TARDIS to find you if I don't return within five days. If this message is playing it means the Master has found me and wants the TARDIS."_

_The Maser? Wasn't he dead. Jack he seen the Master die hadn't he. If the Master was alive Jack would sure as hell make him suffer, even is the Doctor did disapprove._

_"Anyway I need you to get the Ponds and a few other people that are programmed into the flight computer. Then and definitely after you've got a team together I need to to come to Regulon V and save me. Wow, it actually was quite hard to ask that. You saving me. How often does that happen?" The hologram paused. "Don't answer that, or gloat when you find me. Good luck River Song, I've missed you."_

_The hologram faded and Jack was left staring at the console._

"Jack Harkness? Why are you here?" River asked

"The TARDIS came to Torchwood and brought me here." He stated plainly. "And before you go any further, you need to watch this." Jack leaned over and flicked a switch on the console and the hologram message appeared.

When the message finished River looked like she was upset and angry.

"You idiot," River said under her breath.

"So is it true? The Master is still alive?" Jack intruded her thoughts.

"Yes," River began. She explained the story of the Master's return to earth and how the 10th Doctor became the current Doctor. River then told Jack of the Doctor's return into the time war to fix the mistakes his eighth self made and how he froze Gallifrey in time. Completing the story with who Jenny was and how the Master kidnaped her.

"That's a lot to take in," Jack said.

"Yeah," River walked up to the console and looked a the preset coordinates. "Looks like she's taking us to my parents next."

"You're parents?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That's probably an important part of the story," River briefly explained demons run, what happened to her when the Doctor found her and how Amy and Rory lived with a younger version of her.

"Ok, anything else you need to tell me" Jack was stunned.

"I'm his wife." River said casually pulling a lever and sending the TARDIS spinning into the vortex.

"His wife? The Doctor's wife? The Doctor has a wife?"

"Yes, hello."

"How did someone like the Doctor marry someone as.." Jack began

"Don't" River cut in "he's told me about you Jack."

"Shame." Jack sat down on the jump seat.

The TARDIS landed smoothly at the house of Martha and Mickey Smith. River looked at the scanner, the TARDIS wasn't doing this list in the right order, probably the Doctor's fault for programming the flights wrong. The doors suddenly flew open as the couple ran in.

"Oh my god. Doctor!" Martha called as she ran in.

"He's not here. We need you're help." River said. The pair were oblivious to Jack sat across the room.

"And who are you?" Mickey asked.

"His wife!" Jack said.

"Jack what are you doing here? And..sorry his wife?" Martha said.

With Jack's help River explained her story again before flying the TARDIS to her parents house.

"River, what are you doing here and who are all these people?" Amy asked as she walked into the TARDIS with Rory.

"It's a bit of a long story, but these are the Doctor's friends, well his old companions. This is Mickey and Martha, they traveled with him a while ago and this is..." River was cut short by Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"

"Spoken for." Rory said.

"I was only saying hello." Jack defended

"And that's all you ever do right Jack." Martha smiled.

"Anyway River, what are we here for and where is the Doctor." Amy asked again.

"The Doctor has disappeared. One of his old enemies, the Master, showed up a while back and he's kidnapped the Doctor's daughter.."

"Daughter! You and him have a child and you didn't think to tell us." Rory exclaimed.

"Jenny isn't my daughter," River began "she's the product of a machine which only needs one biological parent."

"Ok I'm just going to pretend that made sense. So how do we help the Doctor?"

When everyone knew what was happening and why they had to save the Doctor, the group prepared and landed on Regulon V.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
You Never Really Escaped Us

Almost a week had passed by since the Doctor had arrived at the prison. Each day was spent being asked the same questions again and again, using the same methods of violence to get answers. The Doctor had made a remark about the definition of insanity but that had only lead to more violence.

His captors only seemed interested in the location of the TARDIS not any information regarding the Master or Jenny, which seemed odd it was their goal to find Jenny. The Doctor had been taken to a few different places around the prison and there had been more than one room that had seemed slightly suspicious. The Doctor was sure there was something else going on here but he couldn't seem to remember what had confirmed his suspicions.

Today had been the same as all the others, the Doctor had just been thrown back into his cell after 'knuckle-head' had yet again in getting any information from him. Collapsing onto his bed, trying to ignore the pain, the Doctor closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep. His rest was interrupting by a loud clang in his cell and the door swinging open.

"You've only just thrown me back in here, at least give me a few minutes rest." The Doctor said without opening his eyes.

"Oh dear Doctor, giving up so easily,"

The Doctor recognised the voice instantly, he sat up in his bed and faced a woman he had hoped never to see again.

"Kovarian." The Doctor spat.

"You didn't think that you'd really escaped us Doctor." I ovarian said walking towards him.

"No, I thought maybe you'd be stupid enough to come after me again. It seems I was right, no change there then." The Doctor said rising to his feet. "So it's you running this place then. I knew this place wasn't a normal prison, it's like there's something in the shadows that's always watching. How many silence have you got on site?"

"Oh enough that you will never be able to escape."

"Please you know me and by now you should know I always have a plan. This time I'm not taking any chances with you."

"What can you possibly hope to achieve Doctor? You're locked in a cell with no hope of recuse or escape."

"No means of rescue, have you met my wife?" The Doctor laughed.

"Not even Melody Pond will be able to save you now Doctor."

"Except there's a whole lot more on its way than just River Song. You know how long I've lived, all the people I've met. Did you really think I hadn't planned for being kidnapped, although I was excepting it to be the Master not you but the point stands."

"Well in that case I'll ask you myself this time Doctor. Where's the TARDIS?"

"You already have time travel Kovarian, why do you need the TARDIS?"

Kovarian held up a communicator and spoke into it. "Bring in the girl."

Two guards walked into the room carrying a girl who didn't look more than 15 years old. From the blue tinted skin the Doctor could tell that she was native to Regulon V. Kovarian took what looked like a cattle prod from one of the guards and then the two men walked from the room.

"Stand up." Kovarian ordered.

The girl lay on the floor obviously exhausted and badly hurt.

"I said stand up." Kovarian said again turning on the cattle prod.

"Leave her alone, can't you see how badly she's hurt." The Doctor said crouching down next to the girl.

"Stand up now girl or I'll kill you where you lay."

The girl slowly clambered to her feet and The Doctor stood up next to her.

"Now Doctor," Kovarian began holding the cattle prod next to the girl "tell me the location of your TARDIS."

"If you hurt her I swear..." The Doctor was cut off by the scream that came from the girl when Kovarian pressed the cattle prod into her ribs.

"Your TARDIS Doctor." Kovarian repeated.

"Please don't hurt her." The Doctor pleaded.

Kovarian attacked the girl with the cattle prod again. "How much more do you think she can take Doctor?"

"Just stop this I'm begging you!"

"Where is your TARDIS?" Kovarian asked jabbing the girls ribs again.

"It's gone, I programmed it to leave if I didn't return." The Doctor only half lied.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Kovarian punctuated the last word by attacking the girl again.

"It's the truth, please stop!" The Doctor begged with a tear in his eye.

Kovarian pressed the cattle prod into the girls ribs and held it there. The room was filled with her screams and the Doctor attempted to push Kovarian away but was stopped by to guards who ran into the room and held him back. They forced the Doctor to listen to the screams of someone who he couldn't save. After a few minutes the girl's screams became a whimper and she feel silent.

Kovarian nodded and the guards let go of the Doctor. He ran to the body and tried to find a pulse, to no success.

"You killed her." The Doctor said, his voice barely a whisper. "You've killed her." He said again, rising to his feet. "YOU KILLED HER!" The Doctor shouted looking Kovarian in the eye.

"There will be more bodies to follow Doctor. You can stop the death, you know what I want." Kovarian turned and walked out the room, followed by the guards.

The Doctor fell to his knees and began to cry, perhaps realising for the first time the amount of death and destruction that he had caused.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry that this chapter is a shorter than normal, but I've been revising for my GCSE exams and haven't had a lot of time to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I was exhausted last night an completely forgot to upload.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Escape Plan

The Doctor had spent another four days in the prison. By now the last set of cuts had healed but many more had arrived to accompany the faded ones. Kovarian had held her promise of further deaths and the Doctor had heard the screams of a different person each day, always knowing that he was powerless to save them. The Doctor was sure the TARDIS had left because he could no longer feel the connection to his ship.

He had also been working on an escape plan. The prison was so routine the Doctor had prepared an escape plan by the end of the third day. The guards had a set routine and there were three times in the day he could leave his cell unnoticed. He had learnt the prison layout when he was taken to certain rooms that Kovarian wanted to hurt him in. And yesterday he had stolen a key from the guard who brought him food. Everything was ready, except that the PA system was always on so the Governor could hear, and possibly see, the Doctor leave the cell.

There were no visible cameras in the room and the Doctor had decided that the only time of day his cell wasn't monitored by the Governor was during the second time the guards were not there. He was ready, today the Doctor would escape.

River was stood outside a heavily guarded prison complex with her extended family behind her.

"Ok we know there is three times in the day the Doctor's cell is unguarded." River began. Rory, against Amy's orders, had volunteered to go into the prison and work as a guard. He had found maps, patrol routes and anything else they could use.  
"As far as we know his cell in unmonitored except for the guards outside. Once we're in," River paused and pulled out a small oval device. It began to glow and projected a holographic map of the prison. "Me and Jack will take the main corridor that leads directly to the Doctor's cell. Martha and Mickey, you need to go to the security room here," she pointed at a small room on the map. "And override the door mechanisms. Rory and Amy, you two will take this second corridor and wait for me and Jack to get the Doctor. If we get cut off there is another exit we can take but you need to get out."

The group exchanged looks and nodded. The whole plan was ridiculously dangerous but none of them would ever think about leaving the Doctor alone in there for any longer than they had to.

"Ok then," Jack took over "we should wait 'till nightfall. That will cover our escape better."

"Why can't we just materialise the TARDIS in his cell?" Amy asked.

"The place is TARDIS proofed. They have an electromagnetic field that interferes with the TARDIS's systems, that's why we had to park so far away from here." River answered.

Five hours later the children of time and the Doctor were prepared to carry out their plans. The Doctor turned the small key over in his hand and waited for the PA system to turn off. Not far away his wife was about to walk in to the second highest security prison she had seen, she'd never had trouble breaking in or out of the highest security so this should be easy.

A few moments later the PA system buzzed off and the Doctor leapt to his feat. At the same time River and Jack walked into the prison wearing stolen uniforms while the Doctor opened the door to his cell. Looking to ensure that there was no one around the Doctor walked out his cell and turned left. Moving silently and staying to the shadows he worked his way towards the entrance of the prison.

Seeing something move in the corner of his eye Jack put his hand put to stop River.

"I saw something," he said quietly

"Stay alert, keep going."

Jack began to walk before seeing something move again.

"There's something watching us," Jack said more firmly this time.

"I know, I saw it too." River replied placing a hand on her holster.

Suddenly alarms began to blare, River and Jack looked at each other and began to run towards the Doctor's cell.

The Doctor swiftly dodged the round of bullets fired from behind him and continued running down the corridor. The guards had seen him, not much chance of escape now but he could still try. The corridor to the entrance was long and the path twisted and turned, slowing his escape. Then he stopped in front of him stood two people he hadn't seen in such a long time.

River stared at the Doctor stood before her, he looked so different to the last time shed seen him. He only and trousers and shoes on. His shirt was removed showing his unnaturally skinny torso covered with cuts and bruises. Despite the alarms the pair stared at each other in disbelief.

"River," was the only word the Doctor could manage before running to his wife and pulling her into his arms.

Jack looked at the couple in front of him and smiled. The Doctor had found someone he could have a life with. Then remembering the alarms and guards he pushed the couple apart.

"We've gotta go!" Jack shouted of the alarms and heavy footsteps heading their way.

The three turned and ran towards the exit. Jack pressed two fingers against the wireless com device in his ear and spoke into it.

"Martha, Mickey we've got the Doctor you two need to get back to the TARDIS,"

The Doctor couldn't hear the reply but smiled slightly knowing that two friends who hadn't even met the current him were here to help. Sarah had been right, he really did have the biggest family on Earth.

Turing another corner the Doctor saw Amy and Rory stood waiting for them. The three came to a stop in front of them and the Doctor wrapped his arms around the pair.

"Hello Ponds!"

"God Doctor, you look terrible," Amy said after he released her from his arms.

"Don't waste time. Let's Go!" Jack shouted looking at the armed guards running to them.

The group broke into a sprint, the exit was a long, straight corridor away and the guards could easily gun them down. As they ran the Doctor turned and looked at Jack.

"Rule 408, time is not the boss of you"

Before Jack could reply the group broke through the doors of the prison and out into the cold night. The stars shone down providing very little light. The alarms were just as loud as before, only out here there were more guards. Martha and Mickey were stood at the other end of the courtyard. They both held machine guns and were firing non-lethal rounds at the guards who were getting too close to the others.

Crossing the courtyard didn't take long and the whole group was then running back towards where the TARDIS had been parked. As soon as they entered the town the guards began to give up the chase one by one, killing civilians was a line that even these people wouldn't cross. The group ran the quickest route through the town and soon the TARDIS was within sight.

The Doctor's heart rate increased slightly when he saw the TARDIS. His physic connection with the ship had been broken for almost a week now and he had missed the ship. As they ran into the TARDIS and the doors flew shut behind them the Doctor felt the ship in his thoughts, comforting him for the days he had just lived.

"Everyone ok?" Jack asked the group.

A chorus of voices conforming their safety rang out.

"We cut that way to close." Mickey said.

"We got what we came for. Doctor are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. I'm...fine" the Doctor could only manage a few words before he fell to the floor. The pain of his injuries returned now the adrenaline had worn off.

"Oh god. Doctor?" River ran to him, crouching down by his unconscious body. "He's not breathing. Come on Doctor, please."

River placed a hand over his hearts as Martha ran for a medical kit.

"Doctor please, wake up." River begged. "Wait Doctor?" River moved so her ear was above his mouth. "You're holding your breath." She said sitting back up.

"Payback." The Doctor replied opening his eyes.

"Oh I hate you."

"No you don't." The Doctor climbed to his feet. "Hello everyone. Brilliant, Martha, Mickey, Jack. I haven't seen you all for ages."

"You've changed." Mickey said.

"I always change, I'm never always the same."

"Did it hurt?" Martha asked. "It's just...the last time I saw you...you were."

"He was ok in the end. There's worse ways to go I suppose." The Doctor walked up to the console and began working on the controls. "Now I'm out we've got to find the Master"

"Doctor it's too soon." River placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at your injuries, you need time to heal."

"I'm fine River." The Doctor pulled away and turned back to the console "it's Kovarian, River. It's her and the silence who kidnapped me, they want Jenny. I've already left her alone with the Master for five years and now there is someone else after her."

"Five years?" Jack asked. "You've been searching for the Master for five years?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, stopping to face the group. "And he is still on this planet, I can feel it."

"If the Master's a Time Lord like you won't he be able to tell if you're about to get to him?" Amy spoke up.

"Yes he can. Which is why I need to find him now."

"Look Doctor we're all here to help you. You don't have to face this alone." Rory comforted his friend.

"Yeah we're all here for you boss." Mickey added.

"Thank you." The Doctor breathed.

A loud bleep came from the console and the Doctor spun round to face the monitor.

"There got a fix. That's where the Master is hiding." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sweetie before you rush into anything you may want to get dressed." River nodded towards his exposed chest.

"You'd prefer it if I didn't." The Doctor put his hand on River's waist, pulling her towards him.

"Not the point. Though I'd say you're right." River replied wrapping her arms around his neck, the pair oblivious to the other people in the room.

"Thought so. Although before we go anywhere, do you want to completely prove I was right?" The Doctor continued.

Someone cleared their throat and the Doctor let go of River and turned to see Rory glaring at him.

"I'll just go get dressed shall I?" The Doctor turned and quickly left the room.

Jack began laughing and the rest of the group turned to look at him.

"Oh come on. When have you ever seem the Doctor actually scared like that?" Jack continued laughing.

Within in a few moments the other joined in with Jack's hysterical laughter. When the Doctor came back into the control room, fully dressed complete with waistcoat and bow tie, looking confused, the groups laughter grew louder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this chapter is only half of what I had planned. I have been completely swamped by revision for my GCSE exams and have had no time to write. This will be the last chapter I upload for a few weeks until my exams are over, so thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and commented this story so far. Thanks a lot everyone and I'll be back soon. **

* * *

Chapter 7

The TARDIS landed just outside of the building where the Master was based. Quickly cloaking the ship, the Doctor turned and ran towards the doors only to be blocked by River.

"We need a plan. You've told me about the Master, you can't just go blundering in like you always do."

"No River, I have waited 5 years to find him. I cannot wait any longer."

"She's right Doctor," Martha's voice came from behind him, "what happened in the last time I met him. It took a year to bring him down and he's had five years to plan this time."

"No Martha, you don't get it. The Master had taken my daughter, just think about how you would feel in my place. I only just found her and she was ripped away from me again. I have not seen her for five years and all that time she has been trapped with the Master. You saw what he did to a whole planet in a year, I don't think you could even begin to imagine what he could do to a person in five." The Doctor walked back towards the doors.

"I can Doc. And I get what you're going through." Jack stepped in his way.

"And how..how can you understand this."

"I'm a more than a thousand years old Doc. I've lived a lot and lost a lot. I get it, I do."

"Look." The Doctor said turning to the group. "As much as I appreciate that you're all concerned I have to go now. I will not let my daughter suffer any longer at the hands of that man. I'm sorry."

The Doctor turned and ran out of the TARDIS. The building that the Master currently occupied was a large satellite tower. The plans that the TARDIS had retrieved showed a large network of tunnels running underneath it. The TARDIS had also identified a heat signature in the tunnels that the Doctor assumed was Jenny.

The satellite itself was old but it looked as though it had been fixed up lately, 'most likely the Master' the a Doctor thought before running into the building.

"He's an idiot." River exclaimed after the TARDIS doors swung closed behind the Doctor.

"He is but we can't let him go in there alone River." Amy began walking towards the doors.

"But unlike him we need a plan first. The Doctor makes it up as he goes along, we need a plan so he doesn't get himself killed."

"You know she's right Amy." Rory said.

"What do we do then?" Mickey asked to no one in particular.

"I say we just follow him, it's never got any of us killed before." Jack smiled.

"Oh forget it," River sighed "let's just get to him before he does anything stupid.

The group, lead by River, ran out the TARDIS and followed the Doctor.

The Doctor ran through the twisting corridors of the satellite tower chasing the heat signature on the sonic. After only a few moments of running he came to a sealed bulkhead.

"Why do people lock things," the Doctor thought aloud as he soniced the door mechanism.

The group appeared from around the corner and the Doctor smiled at them as the bulkhead lifted up. Before anyone could make a move there was a loud explosion from the direction they had came and the Doctor saw a group of armed soldiers making their way down the corridor, followed by the silence.

"What the hell are those things?!" Mickey shouted.

"Silence, memory proofed beings, don't look away from them or you'll forget that they ever existed." The Doctor called back.

The soldiers had begun to fire on the group as the silence charged their attacks, Jack, River, Martha and Mickey returned fire onto the soldiers.

"Amy, Rory come with me!" The Doctor yelled over the gunfire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Five years

The Doctor continued running through the maze of tunnels with Amy and Rory at his heals. The sound of gunfire still echoed around them and the Doctor hoped that everyone would make it out safely. After a short time running the sonic whirred and the Doctor looked at the display.

"According to the sonic the heat signature is behind this door,"

"So let's get her." Amy said placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and looking at the heavy door in front of them.

The Doctor took a step back and soniced the door lock. A loud click sounded out as the door swung slightly open. Pulling the door open fully, the Doctor ran into the room and saw Jenny lying on the floor.

"Jenny!" The Doctor called.

As he ran forward the Doctor collided with an invisible force and was propelled backwards.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Rory asked as he stopped the time lord from falling to the floor.

"I'm fine," the Doctor said walking slowly back towards the cell "it's a force field,"

The Doctor quickly brought out his sonic and tried to deactivate the force field.

"Damn it, the field has a occulting projection sequence," the Doctor stated simply.

"Wanna explain what that means." Amy spoke

"I can't deactivate it, now hush I'm busy."

The Doctor walked right up to the force field and lightly pressed his hand against it. Immediately his hand was propelled back.

"I don't know what to do." The Doctor said stepping away from the cell.

"There's gotta be something, maybe Jenny could hear us if we call her." Amy suggested.

The Doctor turned to face her and smiled "That could work."

Quickly dashing back to the force field the Doctor began to call out. "Jenny! Jenny can you hear me? It's me, it's your dad, Jenny can you hear me?"

"I'm afraid not Doctor. The poor girl was exposed to some rather violent hallucinogens, she'll be asleep for quite a while."

The Doctor's body chilled at the sound of the voice as he saw the Master enter the cell from a door on the other side of the force field.

"You bastard! You psychotic, manipulative bastard. Turn that force field off and face me you coward!" The Doctor screamed at the Master, who stood calmly at the other end of the room.

"Dear, oh dear Doctor. You have been spending far too much time around humans, picking up language like that."

"I swear give me my daughter back right now or I will rip you LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Yes, the poor girl has been through quite a lot hasn't she." The Master walked to where Jenny lay unconscious, crouched down and brushed some stray hair behind her ear before standing back up. "And you allowed her to suffer for five years alone with me"

"Give her to me right now!"

"Don't you care what I have planned Doctor, all those little chats we used to have when I'd tell you my plans so you could figure out a way to stop me. Don't you miss those chats?"

"Just. Give. Me. My. Daughter."

"Beg." The Master smiled.

"What"

"Beg me to give her back to you."

The Doctor looked the Master dead in the eye and didn't move.

"Or I could kill her now," the Master said pulling a laser screwdriver from his jacket pocket.

"Just slow down, you don't have to kill her." The Doctor said quickly.

"Hmm, that's what I thought, now beg."

As the Doctor opened his mouth to speak there was a loud crackling sound as the speaker system clicked online.

"Hello cell sixteen, this is everyone's favourite Captain Jack Harkness taking over your airwaves."

The Doctor looked up at the speaker and almost smiled.

"I'm detecting a reasonably strong force field in that room," Jack continued "and I'm assuming you need to get past that Doc, beacause odds are he's hiding behind it. So I'm taking to offline from this lovely control room that I'm sitting in."

The force field glowed brightly for a second before disappearing.

"Save some of him for when I get down there Doc." Jack finished before the speaker clicked off.

The Doctor's gaze met the Master's and the sheer ravage was evident on the Doctor's face. The Master took a step back as he finally saw the fury that the Doctor had built up over the five years he had been chasing him. The Doctor walked forward, fists clenched tightly at his side, and stopped mere inches away from the Master.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The Doctor said darkly staring straight into the Masters eyes.

"Because you can't." The Master said, quickly bringing a vortex manipulator from his pocket and disappearing from view.

The Doctor froze momentarily before he screamed out in rage.

"Ahhh! He can't have gotten away again!"

The Doctor stepped forward and repeatedly drove his fist into the wall of the cell, even he had left a substantial dent in the wall he continued.

"Why can't I stop him!" The Doctor shouted, punctuating each word with a strike to the wall.

"Doctor, Doctor stop." He heard River call from behind him.

He continued hitting the wall and was sure he must have broken most of the bones in his hand.

"Doctor please." River pleaded, trying to pull him away and stop him hurting himself even more than he already had.

"I can't...River...why can't I stop him?" The Doctor stopped his assault of the wall and collapsed to his knees.

"It's ok, Doctor it's ok. We'll find him, we'll stop him." River comforted him, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Every time I stop him he comes back, kills more people, destroys more lives. He can never be stopped."

"Yes he can Doc, all of us are here to help." Jack spoke up

"And this time we'll stop him for good." Martha added.

The Doctor wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and turned to face his friends, "thank you."

Hearing a slight cough the Doctor turned and saw Jenny waking. He ran over to her and crouched next to her body.

"Jenny, Jenny can you hear me?"

As her eyes came into focus, Jenny's view rested on the Doctor. "Dad?"

"It's me, Jenny I'm here."

"I thought you'd forgotten me." She spoke quietly, the effects of the drug still tampering with her body.

"Never, I will never leave you behind."

Jenny fell back into unconsciousness and the Doctor smiled sadly, knowing that he rescued her far too late to prevent any lasting damage. Picking up her body in his arms the a doctor stood up and faced the door to the cell.

"Jack, strip the security footage and bring it back to the TARDIS, I need to know exactly what he did to her."

"Doc I saw some of what he did, there were things playing on a loop in the security room. You don't wanna see some of it."

"Yes I do, I want to know how much pain I need to make him endure before I even consider killing him." The Doctor said, before walking out of the room and carrying Jenny back to the TARDIS, leaving his companions stunned.

* * *

**Since I'm really busy with exams and the such, updates will probably be back to once a week seeing as the bulk of my exams are over, although when in the week is a mystery, so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Never let him see the damage

The TARDIS doors opened off their own accord as the Doctor walking up to his ship. Stepping over the threshold the Doctor could almost feel the telepathic abilities of the TARDIS trying to sooth both Jenny and himself. He quickly carried Jenny to the medical bay which had relocated itself to the front of the corridor. Thanking the ship mentally the Doctor entered the room and lay Jenny down on one of the beds.

The Doctor pulled a computer monitor out from the wall and typed in a few commands on the keyboard setting a scan running so that he could see the extent of the damage dealt by the Master. Knowing that the TARDIS could run the scan by herself the Doctor walked back out into the control room as the rest of his friends arrived except Jack, who was probably still in the security room extracting footage. Everyone stood in solemn around the console and a few moments later Jack arrived.

"Got it," he said holding the small black box in his hand, "better make sure you're with someone when you watch this Doc, don't want you breaking anymore walls,"

The Doctor gave a slight smile at Jack's attempt to lighten the mood and nodded, taking the security footage from his friend, placing it on the console.

"Ok, well I've set the TARDIS to run a scan on Jenny and when it's done I'll know how long it's going to take for her to heal. Judging from her injuries it'll be a while so I think it'd be best if I took you all home until Jenny heals, then I'll come back for you and we'll find the Master." The Doctor said to the group.

"Look boss, I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for everyone here an' there ain't a chance that you're sending us home after that." Mickey said.

"And I appreciate the thought but.."

"But nothing Doctor, we're staying and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Amy said smiling at him.

"Hang on a minute, haven't you got a daughter to look after?" The Doctor asked

"It's been five years Doctor, Melody's gone to the Lunar University and travelling with a younger you. She hardly visits us now." Rory said, his eyes flicking over to River as of to scold her for never visiting her parents.

"Well in that case I suppose you can all stay. Jack, what about Torchwood?"

"Time machine, you can drop us off when you picked us up." Jack replied.

"Ok then, thank you. Really, thank you." The Doctor said, smiling at his friends.

A bleep came from the console and the Doctor took a look at the monitor.

"That means the medi-scan is finished, Martha would you mind taking a look at the readings?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure, lead the way Doctor."

The Doctor turned from the group and walked into the corridor, taking the first door and entering the medi-bay. Martha entered just after him, followed by River.

"You don't need to be here," the Doctor said as Martha walked up to Jenny.

"You'll get angry or depressed by the news, I'll help with both." River replied.

"Doctor," Martha called "I can't make sense of the scan results,"

"What's the matter?" he asked, walking to Martha's side. "Oh, they're written in Gallifreyan, hold on." The Doctor tapped a few keys and the symbols translated to English.

"Right let's have a look." Martha's eyes filled over the results as she read aloud. "Some serious malnourishment, there's still some hallucinogens in her system, two broken ribs, lots of brushing all over the body, fractured right ankle and ..." Martha stopped reading the screen.

"Martha, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, his gaze leaving Jenny and meeting Martha's.

"Doctor I...I don't know how to say this."

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Doctor, Jenny's...well she's.." Martha could not bear to tell her friend news which would destroy him.

"Let me see," River said, walking to the monitor. "Oh my God."

"Will someone tell me what is wrong with my daughter." The Doctor was worried.

"Doctor, there's no easy way to say this," River began "Jenny's...well...she's pregnant."

"What?" The Doctor murmured ",pregnant."

"Doctor." River said taking a step towards him.

"No, no, no. She can't be...this isn't..NO!" The Doctor turned and ran out the room.

"Doctor!" Martha called moving to chase him.

"Let me," River said, placing a hand on Martha's shoulder before running after the Doctor.

The Doctor had intended to run straight back to the control room and track down the Master, but the TARDIS was twisting and rearranging the corridors to stop him reaching his destination. The Doctor eventually came to a stop when he saw a door that, unlike was open, being curious he walked inside and saw the cloister room, the old stone one. Stepping into it, the Doctor looked around the room and was only met by more memories of the Master.

Instead of running back out and trying to find the console room, the Doctor walked further into the room and sat on the stairs facing the eye of harmony. The room was strangely peaceful and the Doctor sat in silence trying to gather his thoughts. After a few moments the doors opened and he saw River walking into the room.

"There you are." She said, taking a seat next to him. "I haven't seen this room before."

"No you probably wouldn't have, it's the old cloister room and that's the eye of harmony, the TARDIS' power source."

"Look Doctor this issue.."

"Issue that's what you want to call it. This isn't an issue, this is hell."

"Ok, but Jenny is only pregnant. Why can she abort the child, I doubt she'll want to keep it if it's his."

"Time Lord pregnancy River, it's not like human ones, she can't abort the child because it'll regenerate in the womb, it'll kill Jenny and the child. I'm not letting that happen, I'm not losing my daughter."

"Ok Doctor, but there has to be something we can do."

"There isn't River, there's nothing. Everything I do, every single thing just creates more fear, more hatred, more destruction, more pain, wouldn't it be better if I just stopped?"

"No, of course not." River said pulling the Doctor into her arms. "You do so much good, save so many lives, why would it be better if you stopped?"

"How many lives have I ruined, how many have I taken? Adric, Rose, Donna, Astrid, Jack, you, Jenny, too many River, there's too many."

"I'm still here, Jack is still here, Jenny is still alive. Don't ever think that what happened to any of us is your fault Doctor, I wouldn't have missed a second of it for the world."

"That's not the point, all this is me. Jenny's pregnant with the Master's child and it's my fault."

"How, how is that your fault?"

"I created him, this version of him, hell bent on my destruction and downfall. This can't get worse, I've already had to save you and Amy from Kovarian, now I have to protect Jenny and the child of the Master from her too. I can't save everyone, this story's only got one ending River. One way or another they'll win."

"No they won't, and they never will. You know why? Because you are a hero Doctor, you might not think it but you have save more lives than you have lost. You've got me, Jack, Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, we're all her to help."

The Doctor smiled at River, "Where would I be without you, eh."

River and the Doctor chuckled lightly, finding some small comfort in each other. River lent forward slightly and softly pressed her lips to the Doctor's. When the pair opened their eyes, they found that the TARDIS had moved them back to their bedroom.

The Doctor looked up and smiled at his machine, "thanks dear." He muttered.

Looking back at River, who was bitting back laughter, the Doctor hungrily pressed his lips to River's and she returned the kiss with passion. The pair quickly lost themselves in each other, making up the pain of five years apart and, the damage they had both suffered.

* * *

**Ok so apologies for the long wait, it was half term holiday in Wales last week so I was out of WI-FI range at my caravan and it's exam week again next week so I'll have less time to try and write.**

**The whole having Jenny pregnant thing was completely last minute but I'm trying to set a few things up for the sequel to this story that isn't going to follow the Doctor and stories around him, so yeah. Anyway until the next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Where Do We Go From Here

Doctor awoke slowly, wrapped messily in the sheets of the bed with River's head on his chest, her arm lightly draped around his waist. Placing a kiss to her head the Doctor slipped out from River's hold, gently placing her back onto the bed. The Doctor pulled out a TARDIS blue dressing gown from the wardrobe and walked out into the corridor.

Quietly closing the door behind him, the Doctor walked through the corridors for a few moments before arriving at the doors to the kitchen. The metal doors slid open by themselves and the Doctor was surprised to see Amy and Rory already sat at the wooden table.

"Morning Ponds," the Doctor said walking into the room and sitting at the table, by his mark it was only 5 in the morning so the Doctor hadn't expected any of the humans to be awake already.

Earning a glare from Rory and a somewhat amused by still angry look from Amy, the Doctor sat back in his chair already trying to consider what he had done to annoy the pair. Before the Doctor could say anything the doors opened again and River walked in, dressed in a white silk dressing gown - which the Doctor gladly noticed - had not been tied properly, so had a very revealing neckline.

"Morning sweetie," River said giving him a brief kiss, followed by a smirk, at which the Doctor realised he'd been caught staring for a second to long. "Morning mum, morning dad,"

River took a seat next to the Doctor and saw the same looks on their faces that the Doctor had seen seconds before. Being more outspoken than the Doctor, River immediately raised the issue.

"So what have we done wrong?" River asked, trying to pretend - for the Doctor's sake - she didn't already know.

"What's wrong?" Rory scoffed "what's wrong is what the two of you were up to last night."

The Doctor blushed bright red knowing that the TARDIS had intentionally allowed Rory and Amy to hear what happened last night. Normally his and River's room was set away from the others but the TARDIS must have rearranged them before they had been transported to their bedroom.

"What we were hearing from you're room last night was wrong, I know your married and in love but I'm pretty sure everyone heard your activities last night." Rory continued.

The Doctor grimaced, dealing with Amy and Rory was not too bad but Jack was definitely going to be much worse, the Doctor was never going to be able to forget this.

Before anyone could say anything further the doors slid open and Martha ran in.

"Doctor it's Jenny, she's woken up."

The Doctor leapt up from his chair and ran down the corridors to the medi-bay, the doors were already open and the Doctor skidded to a halt in front of the bed. Jenny lay on there, only half conscious, and the Doctor slowly walked up to her.

"Hey," he said taking Jenny's hand in his.

"Hey," came her faint reply.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor tried his best not to think about the news he knew he would have to tell her.

"Like death...Did you stop him dad?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly, "No, he got away again, but I'm going to find him."

"It's alright dad," Jenny said, seeing how angry he looked "I know you'll get him"

Jenny smiled at the Doctor for a moment before her eyes fell closed and she drifted back into unconsciousness. At that point Martha arrived in the room, the Doctor turned to face her and Martha offered a comforting smile.

"She'll be fine Doctor, Jenny's had a serious lack of food and water so it's gonna be a while until she's back up to full strength."

"How do I tell her?" The Doctor asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Jenny's stonger than you think Doctor, when the time comes and she's able to process the news properly just tell her."

"I know that Martha, I know how strong she is," the Doctor looked proudly over at the sleeping girl "but I know how much it's going to hurt."

"You'll be there to help her though it, we all will."

"No," the Doctor said, "I meant how much it's going to hurt me. The pain she's going to feel, I don't know if I'll be able to cope seeing her like that."

"That's why we've got to find the Master and make him pay for what he's done,"

The pair turned around to see Jack stood in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" Martha asked him.

"All of it. Pregnant though," Jack said, seeing the scans on the monitor "have you told Rory and Amy yet?"

"I imagine River probably has," the Doctor said.

"Speaking of your wife," Jack said, a grin on his face "the two of you last night Doc, I never thought you'd be that type of guy."

"What type of guy?" The Doctor asked trying his best to keep serious.

"You know, the kinda language I heard you both using and the noises you both were making, it didn't leave a lot to the imagination."

In the corner of his eye the Doctor saw Martha looking both amused and shocked, she and Mickey mustn't have heard what happened last night.

"He acts like he's above all that human stuff,"

The Doctor saw River walking into the room and stand beside him.

"But get him in the mood and..well you all heard last night."

The Doctors eyes widened in shock that River was so open about that, while Jack held back laughter.

"Right," the Doctor spoke up, "moving on."

He left the medi-bay and headed for the console room, the others following. Arriving in the console room the Doctor saw Amy, Rory and Mickey stood there talking. The Doctor dashed up to the console and began working the controls, River helping him after a few moments. The TARDIS began to whirr and the familiar groaning noise began echoing through the console room. The ship span into the vortex and the Doctor turned to the group.

"We're out in the vortex, hopefully I'll be able track the Master now."

After a few moments the console bleeped and the Doctor looked at the monitor. "That's it, I've got a fix on his location."

River took a look at the scan to double check the readings.

"So," she began "where do we go from here?"


End file.
